Episode 5
い |romaji = Yumemi no Negai |release date = 4 August 2016 |previous = "Drunk with Alcohol" |next = N/A }} is the fifth and final episode of the Planetarian net anime adaptation. It was released on 4 August 2016. Synopsis After a misfire occurs with The Junker's grenade launcher, the Fiddler Crab starts to attack the junker. The junker flees, running away from the firing range of the Fiddler Crab. The junker hides behind a vehicle and launches another round of the grenade launcher at the Fiddler Crab, hitting it on the leg. The Fiddler Crab retaliates and launches the junker away, injuring his leg. Trying to flee, the Fiddler Crab attacks the surrounding building, causing rubble to land on top of him. Yumemi approaches the Fiddler Crab, trying to distract it from the junker. The junker then shoots another grenade at the Fiddler Crab, however, before hitting it, the Fiddler Crab shoots at Yumemi, destroying her from the waist down whilst destroying the Fiddler Crab. The Junker approaches Yumemi, who is informed that Yumemi disobeyed a critical order due to a promise made about never letting any human suffer from harm. Yumemi then informs the junker that her batteries will last for another 600 seconds before she will no longer be able to be booted up again. Yumemi shows a hologram video of her memories, from her first time at the planetarium, through the many customer testimonies and the final goodbyes before the staff abandoned Yumemi. Yumemi explains that she was a little broken due to her insistence that another customer will return despite her conclusion that humans would not return. With 150 seconds left before her batteries stop functioning, Yumemi then requests the junker to record a message with her. The junker says that he came to the planetarium to collect Yumemi and bring her past the walls to her new workplace. Yumemi then tells the junker about a memory card behind her ear containing all her memories, and tells him to bring that card to a new body so that she could start working at a planetarium again. She then says that if this is not possible, then she wishes that if she went to heaven, that humans and robots are not separated from each other. She then says that if she weren't a bargain model, she would want to use the functionality of crying as to show her feelings. Losing consciousness of the junker, she then starts saying her phrase about wanting to go to the planetarium, before passing. The junker closes Yumemi's eyes and takes her memory card, placing it in his waterproof holder. Leaving his weapon behind, he continues on ahead. In the epilogue, a group of junkers find the junker laying on the ground. They ask him whether he is a junker, which he responds by saying that he is not a junker, but in fact a starteller. Production Credits * Screenplay: Naokatsu Tsuda * Storyboard: Katsuichi Nakayama * Production: Katsuichi Nakayama * Animation Direction: Kobayashi Ryō, Kenji Yokoyama, Akihiro Yamamoto * Action: Yasuhiro Saiki, Masao Ebihara Differences * An epilogue is added where the junker is seen laying on the ground, with a group of junkers asking him whether he is a junker or not Category:Anime